To apply a makeup product on the lips of a user, it is known to use a lipstick to transfer the product by gliding.
Such a mode of transfer is effective, but is not always precise, in particular where the contour is produced.
When in a hurry, the user will generally avoid using long-lasting or vibrantly colored products so as not to waste time if they need to be retouched.
In addition, to obtain a very satisfactory return, the user may, when there is time, use a liner to produce the contour, and a conventional lipstick to cover the interior portion of the lips.
This makeup method is not entirely satisfactory, since it is time consuming and tedious to implement. In addition, the contour is often more resistant than the interior portion to wear, which sometimes produces an unaesthetic change in the makeup over time.
To overcome this problem, it is known, for example from documents FR 752 860, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,279,781, 2,207,959, FR 663 805, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,412,073, 3,308,837, 2,735,435, 1,556,744, 2,248,533, 2,416,029, 1,944,691, 1,782,911, 2,554,965, 2,199,720, WO 2008 013 608 and US 2003 209 254, to use makeup application buffers that have a shape substantially complementary to the shape of the lips.
Such buffers make it possible to apply the makeup product by pressure, and not by gliding. The contour line obtained is therefore generally neater than that obtained with a conventional lipstick.
However, the applicators described in these documents are not entirely satisfactory. Indeed, although the buffer systems improve the results in certain cases, it is sometimes necessary to correct imperfections by pinching the lips. However, the drawing line at the upper portion of the contour of the lips, in particular at the “Cupid's bow”, is altered.
In particular, the buffer systems do not provide an entirely neat result at the Cupid's bow. In this area, the contour line is not neat, and the surface is overloaded.
Conversely, in some cases, the central surface is done well, but the drawing line and the contour line are imperfect.
To overcome this problem, it is possible to be assisted by an aesthetician, or to take the time to produce a neat drawing line with a corrective pencil, thereby making the makeup operation tedious.